


Talos IV

by salable_mystic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talos IV

My body is functioning  
within it's normal parameters  
there is no reason for me to  
feel physically sick.  
And yet, I almost tremble  
speaking the words  
I know I must  
but -- how illogical! --  
do not want to.

"Captain, I have recieved a transmission from Starbase 6! We are to divert there at Commodore Pike's request."

Some part of me dies  
as you look at me  
and unquestioning  
order  
a course change.


End file.
